


Seek and Ye Shall Find

by songbird103082



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbird103082/pseuds/songbird103082
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[This is another exert from the serial/novella I am putting up on here so there are some spoilers so if you are reading my other work and do not want to know what happens next do not read this...</p><p>This is from the Novella I am posting on here "Todd and Rebecca". At this point in my fan fiction, Todd and Rebecca are engaged but Rebecca wanted to find out about her parents before she could move forward and think about marriage so she headed back to Texas on her own to find out about her parents and see her aunt and uncle who abused her. Please comment and enjoy!]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seek and Ye Shall Find

Rebecca Lewis stepped out of her rental car. She had left Texas with Angela looking for her place in this world and now she was looking for information about her past. She took a deep breath and headed into the hospital. 

It didn’t look so different from other hospitals. The smell, the floors, the people, all reminded her of the one in Llanview but she wanted to believe this one was different. After all, she had been born here. She found the records department right away and saw a smiling middle aged woman sitting behind the desk. 

“I spoke on the phone with someone,” Rebecca said. “I wanted to get a copy of my birth certificate.”

“Aww, yes, Rebeca Lewis?” the woman smiled. “You have your money order and documents that we needed, right?”

Rebecca smiled and showed her the folder. The woman beamed as she checked out the paperwork. She grinned and looked back at Rebecca.

“It all checks out,” she said. “I have your documents. I am afraid sadly in addition to your birth certificate, I have paperwork that stated your mother died here.”

“When?” Rebecca asked taking the folder from her with her birth certificate and other papers.

“After you were born, unfortunately. You mentioned you had been raised in foster care. That must have been why.” The woman looked sad for a moment, as if the though she had personally known Rebecca.

 

Rebecca looked at her birth certificate. Mother’s name: Sarah Lewis. Father: Unknown. She had never thought about it before but her Uncle and her had the same last name and he had been her mother’s brother so that would mean her mom was unmarried when she had her. 

“Do you know why this would say that my father was unknown?” she asked the woman. 

“It could be any number of reasons but your mother was not married, that I can tell you. Your best bet is to ask a family member. Do you know one?”

Rebecca thought for a moment and trembled just a little. “Yes I do.”

She left the hospital knowing what she must do. She rubbed the ring on her finger and thought of Todd and Renee, back in Llanview. She needed their strength right about now. She took a deep breath and headed back to her rental car. She knew the way to where she had to go but she never thought she would go back. 

 

Rebecca stood outside the old ranch house. It seemed more desolate that she remembered. She walked down the dirt driveway and saw the old car, the one she remembered being locked in. Just the sight of it made her terrified. She could hear her aunt and uncle shouting at her to pray for her soul when they locked her in there for the night. 

She knocked on the door and realized she didn’t know what to say when someone answered it. She knew his face; it still haunted her nightmares. It was a harsh, stern face on a man who was tall enough to probably look down at Todd. His dark eyes still showed little warmth and his brown hair was now patched with gray as was his beard. But she still recognized him and it was hard for her to not cry in fear when he answered the door.

He didn’t say anything. He just stared at her with those piercing eyes that were full of rage. For a second, she thought maybe he didn’t recognize her.

“Uncle Joseph?” She forced a smile even though she was terrified. “I guess you don’t recognize me now…”

“I know who you are,” he said in a voice so cold that it made her shiver.

She touched the cross she wore around her neck and gave a nervous gulp. 

“I was in the area,” she said in a voice so quiet she could barely hear it. “I found my birth certificate and I wanted to ask you some questions about my parents.”

He opened the screen door and she stepped back a little. His eyes went wide. 

“Ask, and it shall be given to you; seek, and ye shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you,” he recited as he glared at her.

“Mathew 7-7,” she felt like she was back to her years of living with him.

He nodded slowly and stepped back while holding the door open for her. She stepped into the house still touching her cross and felt like she was stepping into Hell. 

She whispered quietly to herself, “So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand.”

He came up behind her. “Isaiah 41:10.”

She turned to him and forced a smile. He just continued to stare at her coldly. He walked right past her into the kitchen and pointed to a chair without even looking at her again.

She walked slowly and felt like she was about to punished again as she often was when she lived there. She continued to touch her cross and tried to think of Renee and her carefree and happy face or Todd smiling warmly at her and telling her to be strong but those images seemed impossible for her to see now. 

He put some water in the coffee maker and turned to glance at her. She was standing next to the chair. He turned the coffee maker on and simply pointed to the chair again. He made no sound and his eyes were still void of any emotion. She sat down at the table and closed her eyes as she bowed her head.

“Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me,” she whispered softly.

“Psalms 23:4,” he grunted as he got some cups out and placed on the table. He placed a container of milk and some sugar on the table along with two spoons. 

 

She tried to smile again. This house, this room, this place and this man, seemed so dark and cold. It was hard to say the Lord’s word here when she felt like this place was so dark and evil but this was where she could remember being forced to pray for her soul and recite those verses sometimes while kneeling all night until she could barely sit up. She wished he would say something. While she was living there, his silence had terrified more because she had no idea what he was thinking or feeling. The only sounds she could hear were the coffee maker and her heart beating. He watched her from nearby until the coffee was ready and then he carried the pot over to the table with a stiff, mechanical movement. 

“Train a child in the way he should go, and when he is old he will not turn from it,” he said in a voice that was still void of warmth as he poured each of them some coffee. 

She still kept her head bowed and her eyes closed. “Proverbs 22:6.”

He slammed his hand on the table. Rebecca opened her eyes wide with fear. 

“I can do everything through him who gives me strength,” she said as she stroked the ring that Todd gave her. 

“Philippians 4:13,” he growled. “And child are you ready to learn the truth, no matter how dark it is?”

Her uncle's eyes were full of rage and disgust. He was glaring at her like she was some kind of diseased animal he did not want near him. She sat up in her chair and thought of Todd. She felt a renewed spirit of strength and hope within her. 

“Yes, Uncle Joseph,” she said calmly but clearly. “I want to know the truth.”

“And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free.” He held up his right hand like he did when he would preach.

“John 8:32.” She felt herself shrinking again. 

*

Her uncle Joseph never smiled much and that had not changed. She couldn’t recall one time that he had even laughed warmly. She tried not to think about that now. She felt like she was in the lion’s den. She knew she had her faith with her; she would be strong. 

He can’t hurt me now, Rebecca thought. Just like Todd’s father, can’t hurt him.

But Todd’s father was dead and Uncle Joseph was very much alive, at least physically he was. 

“Why are you dressed like that?” he scoffed at her jeans and her shirt. Uncle Joseph and her Aunt Mary were a big reason she used to wear those simple dresses. It was not proper for her to wear jeans or pants except for gym class and it was not proper for her to wear makeup. Not according to them. 

“It’s how I like to dress.” She tried to sound firm.

He snorted and shook his head. “So why did you come back?”

“I wanted to know more about my parents and I guess a part of me wanted to see you and Aunt Mary.”

“Your aunt passed away about a year ago,” he commented without much emotion. 

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that,” she said, a part of her had hoped to make peace with the both of them.

“You took off,” he said cooly. “You didn’t seem to care much.”

“I took off because I felt I needed too,” she said. “It must have been hard for you, but you never came looking.”

“If you wanted to run off and serve Satan that was your decision!” he snapped. He stood up and his eyes were wide. “You cannot drink the cup of the Lord and the cup of demons; you cannot partake of the table of the Lord and the table of demons.”

 

“1 Corinthians 10:21.” Rebecca tried not to get upset. It hurt her to think that they had not looked for, not even cared nor worried about her. It made her think of the people back in Llanveiw who had always cared for her like Renee and Todd.

He nodded and sat back down at the table. He still did not smile, in fact he was scowling at her. 

“Uncle Joseph, I got a copy of my birth certificate and there are a few things I want to know about my parents,” she pulled it out.

“What about?” he sniped.

“Well my mother's last name was Lewis likes yours and mine,” Rebecca said. “So she wasn’t married?”

“No,” he grunted.

“Well who was my father? Did you know? I know she died after she gave birth to me. I mean why didn’t your parents, my grandparents, adopt me or my father?” She felt like she was a teenager again: afraid.

“My parents, your grandparents, didn’t want anything to do with her after she got pregnant with you and they didn’t want you around either because you were that whore’s bastard. After they died, the Good Lord allowed me and your aunt to get you from the agency since we were your next of kin.”

“But what about my mother?” Rebecca’s voice trembled. 

“You sure you want to know about that whore?” he snarled.

“Yes, she was my mother,” Rebecca pleaded.

He stood up and muttered something as he walked over to the sink and looked out the window.

“She didn’t know who he was,” he explained.

“You mean, she had like a one night stand or something? She was only 18,” Rebecca said. 

“She wanted to tempt the serpent like you did when you were young and she got what she deserved. She wanted us to call the police but it was the Lord’s punishment on her for her sins,” he explained as he turned around. “But because of your stubbornness and unrepentant heart you are storing up wrath for yourself in the day of wrath and revelation of the righteous judgment of God.”

 

“Romans 2:5.” Rebecca said as if in a trance as she went numb. “You mean she was raped?” 

“If you want to call it that, yes.” He sat back down.

“And you guys did nothing?” Rebecca was trying not to cry.

“No, she was determined to have you though. My parents said that they would throw her out with you once you were born but she wanted to keep you. God knows why. Maybe she wanted to atone for her sins but after you were born she died. Some kind of heart thing, I think it’s genetic. For the wages of sin is death, but the free gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord.” He calmly drank some coffee.

 

“Romans 6:23. And your parents, my grandparents, they didn’t want me? Not even a little? Their own grandchild?” Rebecca was shocked.

“No. You were the spawn of her own sin,” he growled and his eyes went dark. “They did not want you.”

“But you came and got me?” Rebecca pointed out.

“I knew we could save you and save your soul,” he stated. “But you wouldn’t listen.”

“I did listen Uncle Joseph,” she said. “I have been doing the Lord’s work.”

“You got yourself kidnapped,” he said. “The police contacted us when you were kidnapped by that man you thought you could save. A rapist, as I recall. You were trying to tempt the serpent just like your whore of a mother.”

“She was not a whore. She was raped!” Rebecca stood up. “That was not her fault! I was almost raped myself just last year.”

“You were probably painting your face like Jezebel,” he growled. “I caught you doing that.”

“No, it was because a man, a man I knew, he was full of rage and crazy. It was not my fault.” It was a partial lie as she had blamed herself for what happened to Powell. 

“And who is this man?” he pointed to the ring on Rebecca’s finger. 

“Someone who taught me not to be afraid,” Rebecca said standing up. 

“No doubt you are sleeping with him you whore,” he hissed. “But every man is tempted, when he is drawn away of his own lust, and enticed.”

“James 1:14. I am not. He respects my wishes,” she insisted. “To wait till we are married.”

“So who is this man?” he asked. “Is he righteous?” 

“The man I tried to save. He turned his life around and he understands me and loves me.” She sat back down and felt like she was shrinking. 

“He is just trying to tempt you,” he insisted. 

“No you are wrong.” She stood back up. “You need to stop having this view on the world where everyone is either good or evil. There are a lot of things that are in between. What you taught me was wrong!”

“Do you want to burn in Hell, whore?” He stood up.

She thought for a second. “I won’t and it is not for you to decide. I know how to judge things on my own and I will continue to lead a good life. 1 Thessalonians 5:5 Ye are all the children of light, and the children of the day: we are not of the night, nor of darkness.”

She got up to leave, finally finding the strength to leave and he grabbed his bible and followed her. His dark eyes were wide with fury as he grabbed her.

“You need to pray for forgiveness!” he shouted at her as he shook her. “Revelations 21:8 But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death.”

“You need to let me go!” she told him and pulled away from him.

He looked at her shocked and for a second she was worried that she had hurt him. He glared at her and she could see so much rage and hatred in his eyes. It made her long to be back in Llanview where she knew she could turn to Todd or Renee and see warmth and kindness. She knew she had to go back, now.

She started to walk out the door and he followed her. His face now full of fury and rage. She just continued to go outside and he stood in front of his door as she walked to her car and continued to glare at her.

“Never come back here, child of sin,” he called. “Go walk with Satan.”

She turned to him. “I walk with the Lord. Romans 8:28 And we know that in all things God works for the good of those who love him, who have been called according to his purpose.”

She stood there with her head held high for a second and watched him continue to sneer at her. She turned and climbed into her car and drove back towards the airport to catch her flight home. While at the airport she touched her crucifix and thought about what she had learned and then she thought about Todd and Renee. 

“Love always protects, always hopes, always preserves,” she whispered to herself and smiled for the first time since she left her uncle’s house. “1 Corinthians 13:7.”


End file.
